Horizons
Horizons is a story written by Rockne S. O'Bannon as both sequel and epilogue to Farscape. The tale takes place in the far future, in or around the year 2281, and shows the activities of most of Moya s crew. It was printed in the 12th and final issue of Farscape: The Official Magazine. Summary At his simple home in the area of space formerly known as the Uncharted Territories, 311-year-old John Crichton, whose life has been extended by his translator microbes, has received word of the passing of his old crewmate and friend Rygel XVI. He is one of many invitees to Rygel's funeral on Hyneria and boards Moya for the first time in cycles. The Leviathan is now a bustling transport for hundreds of students and refugees. One by one, Crichton reunites with his old crewmates. Pilot who has a new body which allows him to travel to planets while still staying linked with Moya without the need of a physical bond, Chiana and her two husbands, and Ka D'Argo, now the commander of a sizable military group and one arm replaced by a prosthetic. John's happiness at seeing his old friends, however, is very much dampened by the unexplained departure of his wife Aeryn Sun five days before. As D'Argo assures him that Aeryn is merely walking her own path as she always has, Moya travels to Hyneria. Reaching the planet, Rygel's friends are given pleasant accommodations by the new Dominar Rygel XVII in the capital city Rygelaan. Crichton encounters Rygel XVI's longtime advisor and counsellor Scorpius, with whom Crichton has long since made peace, and Crichton later wanders the city until the ceremony begins. At the cathedral where the funeral service is to take place, the half million individuals attending await the last of the VIPs to arrive. They soon do and Crichton is surprised to find Aeryn leading the group which consists of their children and grandchildren. Most surprising of all is the identity of one arrival: Katrana, Crichton's first daughter whom he had sired many cycles before with Princess Katralla. With all of their children there, the Crichtons turn their attention to the ceremony to honor Rygel's memory. After the ceremony ends, John spends time with his kin and friends. They soon leave Hyneria behind, traveling on Moya for a while before that journey ends as well. As the story ends, Crichton returns to his home. As he waits for Aeryn to return from accompanying their children to their respective homes, he reflects on his early days in the Uncharted Territories and his attempts to return to Earth and how here, with Aeryn with him, he truly is home. Behind the scenes *Series creator Rockne S. O'Bannon wrote the story after the cancellation of the series in an effort to show where the characters might have ended up. *Since the airing of the miniseries, several events have come to pass that contradict with the story. These include the following: :*Both D'Argo and Jool are alive in the story. :*Crichton and Aeryn's first son's name is J.T. rather than D'Argo. :*Harvey is said to have left Crichton's mind less than 200 years before the beginning of the story, which would have been after the his deletion shown in Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars Category:Short stories